


Misidentified

by Spaceshipfiles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceshipfiles/pseuds/Spaceshipfiles
Summary: You are Black-Star, master of the mind, and superhero-in-training. Summer break is approaching quickly and you've made a deal with SHEILD, this summer you'll be patrolling the city of New York full time with your trusty partner Spider-Man, with whom you are desperately in love with. The question is, who is he under that mask?Peter Parker is a high-school student by day and a superhero by night. Six months ago Nick Fury assigned him a partner to patrol the city, and four months ago, that partner told Spider-Man she loved him. But Spider-Man is in love with someone else, someone who doesn't wear a mask. But what is her secret?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Spider-Man/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Black-Stars’s Broken Hearts Club

"You saved me."

Dwelling back on when you first fell in love with him was awkward. You were awkward. It wasn't love at first, it was admiration, until you realized he couldn't be much older (if that) than you. 

You didn't plan on falling in love with Spider-Man.

It was really inconvenient, to be honest. You had very little idea who he was, what he looked like, how old he was, what he liked to do. Not like any of that was going to stop you, you knew he was a good person, and you surely didn't care that much about who was behind that mask.

Maybe perhaps, worst of all, was that he didn't know who you were either. He didn't know _______, he knew Black Star, and Black Star was able to tell him about  
as much as he could tell her. Which was pretty much, absolutely nothing. It made sense, it was  
for safety reasons, and after all Nick Fury knew best. 

You shake your head, clearing your thoughts of romance, and continue to watch the movie your teacher had put on. It was the last week of school before summer break and teachers were just trying to entertain the class as there was nothing left to teach, scarcely anyone was actually watching the movie, almost everyone had either dozed off, or had their eyes glued to their phones. 

You tap your fingers and look out the window boredly, glancing beyond your desk partner. This summer you'd get to patrol the city full time, the whole night. And you'd be on call during the day now, of course. Not that Nick Fury or SHEILD ever seemed to call...

"Um, movie's pretty boring, huh?" Peter Parker, your desk partner smiles.

"Oh, yeah I guess." You shrug.

He nods his head, seemingly straining to keep conversation flowing, "You look like you're thinking really hard about something, uh— not that you don't think hard all the time, uh, s-sorry I didn't—" 

You laugh, "No, no, you're right. I am thinking hard, just about summer though, I'm...just gonna be doing something with someone that I really like."

"Oh, something...like going to the movies?" He asks.

You think for a moment, "You could say that, I guess." 

"That's cool...um— I know this is random, but we've been desk partners nearly half the year and I think you're really cool— and I was just wondering, if maybe-" he mumbles something inaudible. 

"I'm sorry Peter, I didn't quite catch that last bit?" You ask.

"Oh! S-Sorry, uh I was just wondering if maybe, you would like wanna exchange phone numbers? But— you totally don't have to if you don't want to, man— not that your a man! You're not, I'm just— I've just never been so forward before..." 

"That sounds cool, uh totally." You grin. You'd never been much good at making friends, and someone wanted to be able to be in contact with you, how exciting!

He anxiously fishes his shattered IPhone out of his pocket, unlocks and hands it to you, and you hand him your phone. You type in your number and name, leaving a star emoticon next to it. You click out of the contacts app, go to hand it back, and catch a glimpse of Peter's wallpaper, it's a screen-shot of Spider-Man swinging across New York from a YouTube video. He hands you back your phone, his hands unusually sweaty. 

"I like your wallpaper." You smile.

His eyes widen, "You like Spider-Man?" 

"Yeah! He helps so many people, he's like genuinely amazing! But I mean, his partner Black Star's pretty cool too." You grin mischievously.

"Ah, I guess. She seems a little bit...um, exasperating?" He laughs lightly.

You frown, "I mean, I'm sure it's not easy for her, since she's even more unfamiliar to being a superhero than Spider-Man." 

Peter turns red and waves his hands defensively, "Oh shoot, I-I didn't mean to offend you. I've— I've just never really paid much thought to Black Star before, that's all..."

No one ever seemed to pay much thought to Black Star. You were a bit irked at Peter, but you were not irked beyond politeness. The bell rings, signaling dismissal. Everyone in the room shoots up, thankfully to finally be able leave. You pick up your backpack and sling it across your shoulder. 

"Thanks for the chat, Peter, but I'm pretty busy after school, sorry. You can text me whenever you'd like, I might take me a bit to respond, but I'm there." You give a half-smile.

"Yes!— I mean uh, yeah, I'll definitely text you. And I'm busy too, sometimes, so, uh same thing for me!" He says nervously, pulling at the back of his neck.

"Perfect. We can be busy together. Bye, Peter." You wave, walking out the classroom.  
_

You perch yourself on a ledge, waiting, watching. The skyline dazzles with light, as usual; the city is quiet, but of course it's unearthly loud at the same time.

You hear a swift landing, then footsteps, and Spider-Man sits next to you. Your heart begins to race uncomfortably.

"Hey Bug-Boy," You grin.

"Good day to you too, Star." He says sarcastically. 

You smirk, "I was just trying to start conversation, dear." 

"I know, I know, you enjoying teasing me, as usual." 

"Oh, it's true. I do. No reason to get so offended over my little nicknames, that is the one thing I hate about the whole face covering thing you do, at least you can see my eyes. The eyes tell you everything, I'm sure you can spot any emotion on my face, all I see is a scary face-like figure when I look at you, like a ghost!" You laugh. 

"Yeah, yeah. Enough talk about our methods of preventing identity theft, see anything? Hear anything on the scanners?"

You sigh, "Nope, nothing solid, If I did, I already would've told you about it. Do you have your alerts on?" 

"Duh." He says, crossing his arms.

"Me too. Well, looks like we're set for the rest of the night..." You frown, and kick your legs, glancing down the side of the building, "Uh, anything interesting yet unspecific happen to you today?"

"Yes, no, uh, kinda. But I don't think It'd really be interesting to you." He shrugs, and taps his fingers against the concrete of the rooftop,"There's something I've been meaning to tell you...I know how you have a crush on me, and how we joke about it sometimes but I don't want to play around with your feelings, I'd be the same as lying to you."

"Oh." You sigh.

"You're more than just a partner to me Black Star, over these past six months, you've become my friend, and I don't wanna lie to my friends..." His head falls.

"Why do you think it would be lying?"

He pulls at the back of his neck, "Uh...well because...something special happened today...there's this girl..."

Your eyes widen, "There's a girl? Who is—" you stop yourself, remembering the secret identity rules.

His fist tightens, "It's...you know I can't tell you who she is, we can't know anything about each other, our identity's have to be secret; we're both superheroes Black Star, we can't put ourselves and the people we care about in danger. I know it's crazy, but I did something I never thought I'd be able to today, and I think I really have a shot with her. I hope you understand why I wanted to tell you." 

Your heart withers in your chest, but you understand, and more than anything, you want him to be happy. 

"Well, I get it, Spider-Man. Uh, your partnership and friendship both mean a lot to me too. I-I have to go, do you think you'll be okay without me?" You ask sheepishly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. If there really is anything big, I'll beep you. But I doubt there will be...uh, bye, Star." He waves with a two finger salute. 

You nod and wave back, hoping across rooftops and using your powers launch yourself back home. 

Climbing through your window and stumbling around in the dark you quickly change out of your suit, place in its special case, and lock it.

You collapse onto your bed. For some reason you didn't have as big as a heartache as you thought you had, maybe someday Spider-Man would love you, like you loved him. You would just have to believe. 

In the meantime, his friendship would be the best thing he could give you, and that was okay.


	2. Will You Still Need Me?

"You have the same eyes."

A knock. 

"Yes?" You shout, turning to your bedroom door.

Silence.

"YES?" You try again.

Silence.

You get out of bed and open the door to your sisters grinning face.

"Didn't you hear me?" You say irritably.

"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure you'd actually wake up first. There's someone at the door for you. Michelle, I think her name is?" 

"Oh?" You ponder, waking to the door. Sure enough, there stands Michelle.

"What's up loser?" She smirks.

"Michelle what are you doing at my house? You could've, I dunno, texted me." 

"I did. You just don't answer your phone, and then I took into account you sleep until noon. So I decided I would just come over. Don't you remember we made plans to go to the movies last week?" 

"Oh shit...that was today?" You frown, shaking your head.

"Yes, what's wrong, you got plans?" 

Yes, you were gonna do some afternoon patrolling. Maybe think about Spider-Man some more and wallow in your own self pity. 

"No. Just...come inside while I get ready." You huff. 

Michelle enters and the two of you walk into your bedroom. 

You begin rummaging through your drawers, "So who's coming? What movie are we seeing? Is this a casual sort of— actually how much money—" 

"______, calm down. We are literally just going to the movies, although I did invite Ned and Peter to come as well. They're dorks too, so don't worry."

"Ohhhh, I know Peter. I sat next to him in AP Physics. And Ned and I were in band together in middle school. Don't think I've talked to him much these days though..." You continue to search for an outfit. 

"What's this?" Michelle says.

You turn around, she's holding your case, the case with your suit in it. 

"MICHELLE! DO— Uh, I— Michelle don't touch that!" You snatch it out of her hands. 

"No way...what's in it? Drugs? Dirty magazine stash?" Her eyes light up at the possibilities.

"No its..." you wrack you're brain with thoughts that would cow her snooping, "It's something my parents gave me. Before they died." 

"Oh...______ I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." 

"It's nothing." You shake your head, and finally select an outfit, and begin to change.

She clears her throat, "Ya know ______, I think Peter might be into you." Michelle wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

You roll your eyes, "Michelle he's just a friend. You're crazy." 

"I guess it is far fetched. I just thought since you both love Spider-Man so much." 

"Michelle don't be crazy. I don't love Spider-Man I just think he's cool. And— and he's saved dozens of people. So I kinda have to like him by default. I mean, do I appreciate him? Yes. Like him? Yes. But love him— I don't even know him! Hahah..." you clear your throat awkwardly.

Michelle looks at you oddly, "Uh, anyways..."

You slip on your shoes, "I'm ready now, Michelle. Have I pleased you? Did you get what you wanted? For me to stop being a lazy little baby?" 

"Yes, you have pleased me dear, _____." Michelle pats you on the head. 

"I'm glad." You smile, and walk to the door, when the two of you are nearly out of the house, you yell to your sister, "I'll be back! Don't work too hard! Get some rest."

"Yeah, yeah! Will do!" She yells back.

You shut the door, and Michelle turns to you, "How many jobs is your sister working now?" 

You blush, embarrassed, "Er...we've fallen on some hard times. I lost count. She's doing her best to support the two of us. She really doesn't want me to work. She wants me to focus on academics. I still feel bad...it can't be easy taking care of me alone since our parents passed."

"You don't have to be embarrassed about this stuff, _____. You know I don't have the easiest situation at home too." Michelle frowns. 

"Glad I have good friends." You nod.

"Yep. Oh, we're gonna meet the boys at Starbucks." 

"Sounds good." You smile.   
_

"H-Hi, _____!" Peter smiles, waving you and Michelle over to him and Ned's booth. 

"Hey." You nod, sitting down, Michelle slides in next to you. 

"Peter, you didn't order a drink?" Michelle says.

He presses his lips together, "Um, no. I though it would be like, impolite to order, without you guys. I guess I'll order now?" 

Michelle nods and turns to you, "Can you get me an iced americano?" She presses a wad of one dollar bills into your palm.

"Alright." You nod.

You and Peter walk up to the counter and stand in line together, he turns to you, "Sooo, uh how was your first week of summer?" 

"Oh. It was alright. I've just been sleeping in a lot   
becaus—" you pause.

IVE BEEN PATROLLING THIS DAMN CITY. ALL. NIGHT. LONG.

"Because...I have...I have recently been watching copious of amounts of late night television." You smile awkwardly.

He looks surprised and contemplates this.

"Yep! You could say I'm like...uh, addicted! Hahahah! I have problem." You grab the skin at the back of your neck.

Thank god, it was now Peter's turn to order, he glances at the menu, "I will have a...Iced Tea." 

The barista nods, "What size?" 

"Uh...a...small?" 

You cringe. This was Starbucks Peter, not a regular coffee shop, "It's called a tall here, Peter." 

He blushes, "Oh. Then I'll have a tall iced tea, please." 

How cute. 

The barista nods and finishes his order. You quickly order your drink as well as Michelle's and deny Peter's offer to pay for you. It wasn't right to take money from someone you didn't know very well. 

You hand Michelle her coffee, "So, what are we seeing anyways?" 

"This new horror movie that came out. I dunno what it is, Ned bought the tickets." She points to him.

"Don't worry. It's supposed to actually be scary." Ned assures you.

You nod, "Interesting." 

"Do you like horror, ______?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, it's alright. If it's good, I'll never forget about it for the rest of my life and I'll think about it every night before I go to bed. If it's bad then...it's bad. A bad horror movie is always a good laugh, though." 

Peter laughs, "You're great...that came out wrong— I meant like that's great, not that your not great!"

"OH! Look at the time!" Michelle says, "We need to leave for the movies!" 

Peter looks thankful for the interruptions. Everyone leaves the booth ands begins the trek to the movie theater.   
_

The movie drones on, its actually pretty scary. A jump scare flashes across the screen, Peter grabs your hand. 

He releases quickly, "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" 

"It's fine." You whisper, laughing quietly, your phone buzzes against your thigh. It's the police alerts. 

Bank robbery in Brooklyn. 

You shoot up, your friends look at you in confusion.

"I have to go to the bathroom."  
_

You make a mad dash home, not being able to use your telekinesis to levitate. Clambering into your room from your window you furiously unlock your suitcase and grab your suit, undressing then, throwing it on. You secure your mask tightly around the lower part of your face then jump straight out of your window, flying straight for the bank. 

When you arrive, the bank is deserted, only the police are there, searching. You scowl. If you wouldn't have been so selfish this would've never happened. You could've stopped them. You failed. 

You float up to a roof top nearby, just to watch observe, sulk a little. You hear a swing and a swift land a glance to your right, and there he is. 

"Hey, what did I miss?" Spidey asks. 

"Nothing. Robbers got away. I was too late." You frown. But you're glad he can't see it.

He still reads you perfectly, as usually, "Don't beat yourself up, I wasn't here either." He says.

You glance at him and he looks into your eyes hard and squints, "You...have the same eyes..." he mutters.

"What?" You say in confusion.

"What? Oh, nothing...it's just...you and someone I know. You're eyes...they look the same. I mean they have the same sad look." 

You nod slowly, "Yeah, well. I feel like a major loser right now. Don't worry, cheerful, Black Star will be back in no time. I just need to buckle down even more with this whole superhero thing." 

"Hey, don't strain yourself. You've patrolled from dusk to dawn almost every day this summer." 

You nod. 

He would never know why you loved him. He saved you, when you were frozen in fear. He didn't save Black Star. He saved you, and he swooped you into his arms and took you home, not to mention all the great things he did, the kind things he said. You loved him for all of it. But you could never know who he was, he could never know they girl he saved. If you took of your mask, would he even recognize you? Would he remember that night as well as you did?

A beep. Your phone buzzes in your pocket, you turn to Spidey, "I have to go." 

He gives a thumbs up then waves. 

You dart away and land on another roof, unzipping one of your storage pockets and taking out your cell phone, there was a text from Michelle, and from your sister, and one from a number you didn't recognize.

Michelle: "Where did you go?!"

You frown and shoot her an excuse, "My sister wanted me to come home. Srry. :(." 

You check the text from your sister, "Night shift tonight! Dinners in the fridge, you can heat it up." 

You text a thumbs up emoticon.

An unknown number, "Had a great time tonight! Thanks for telling me about drink sizes!" Followed by a laughing emoticon.

You cringe at the use of the emoji and think who it could be. Tonight. Drink sizes. Movies. Peter. 

You had completely forgotten the two of you exchanged numbers about two weeks ago, you think of a quick reply, "No problem. Sorry for leaving so suddenly, my sister needed me lol." 

He replies almost instantly, "That sucks. The movie would've been way better watching it with you." 

Oh the movie! You remember, "How was the rest? Was it good?" 

Three dots...

"Twist ending, turns out the dad was responsible the whole time." 

You smile, "That makes so much sense, omg I'm so sad I missed it now. Thanks for telling me Peter, maybe we can rewatch it together sometime." 

"Yeah, that'd be amazing." 

You lock you're phone and start making your way home, Peter was a really good friend, plus he could help you with your homework. But still your mind always wondered back to Spider-Man. 

You wondered what he was doing tonight. Did he go out with that girl? Did they kiss? Does she love him? You missed his wisecracks and those late-night conversations. Or those nights when the two of you would lean against each other's backs and try not to fall asleep. 

Had you ruined the chance of ever having another one of those nights by telling him how you felt? Eventually if you were ever in a relationship, you'd have to tell one another your identities. But he loved someone else, could you love someone else? Could you love the person behind his mask? You were sure you already did. Somehow.


End file.
